


A team of three

by GalacticalPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Japanese Culture, Married Couple, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, night terrors mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticalPrince/pseuds/GalacticalPrince
Summary: Shiro loves his wife, and he is thrilled to be an expecting father! He even shares a ritual common in Japan for expecting mothers, which she is more than open to. Lots of sweet moments and fluff.





	A team of three

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a short fic idea that came to me while drinking a chai latte! Suppose to be placed after the fight against Zarkon. (I decided to leave it as if Prince Lotor wasn't even mentioned, Just to help with the plot a bit). I know it isn't the best, But I'm still just trying to get back into the swing of fanfic writing! Hope you enjoy!  
> By the way, The title makes no sense until the end :0 
> 
> Note* Obiiwai: This is the ceremony to tie a cotton belt around a woman’s abdomen to protect a baby. People usually go to a shrine to do this ceremony praying for a safe delivery and a healthy baby. This “dog day” is decided based on the Japanese original calender. It is chosen because dogs are known to have easy deliveries. So the ancient Japanese people started to pray on this day for good luck during delivery. And still nowadays it’s the first gift a mother can give to her baby. (I tried to depict this as best I could when writing the fic and I hope it comes across okay, I felt maybe showing some of Shirogane's culture could be nice.)

Three years now. 

Three amazing years together, Two and a half of which he's been married to the stunning woman sitting out on the back patio, Her fingertips gently grazing along a few brightly colored petals of the pansies they had planted in ceramic flower pots along the outdoor glass table. She fell in love with them from the very moment she first set foot on earth, Exactly why he made it a point to decorate the patio with them. Whenever she eyed them, Gave a little pleased smile each time they bloomed again at the beginning of spring, It made him fall in love with her more and more each time.  
Ah, But was it really possible to be any more in love with her? "Allura." He called out as he gently slid the glass door leading to the back open, It gave the slightest of squeaks which helped to get the attention of the white haired beauty sitting at the glass table. "I didn't even hear you get up this morning." He said, A soft smile playing on his lips as he stepped out onto the patio. "Are you two alright?" 

The once princess, Well still entirely a princess in the man's eyes, Gave a soft smile as he knelt down in front of the chair she was seated in. "We're fine, She's just been very active this morning." She explained with a soft laugh, a laugh that made him feel the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. Still, even after being with her so long, She still had that affect on him. His previously soft smile growing as she reached out and took his flesh hand in her own, Guiding it to rest on her swollen belly. "Can you feel her?" She wondered, Leaning back against the back of her chair with a soft sigh of content.  
In fact he did, Almost as soon as his hand was placed against his wife's stomach he felt a little kick. It made him grin, And give soft chuckle. That was his baby in their, Their baby, Their baby girl- Since the business with his abduction, Voltron, all the fighting and violence. It was almost surreal to think he was here back on earth with a growing family. Every so often he still had nightmares, or worse, Night terrors. He'd wake up in cold sweats, Sometimes thrashing, But then a gentle touch and soft spoken words always brought him back to reality. Always reminded him that he was here, Safe with Allura. That everyone was safe now. She was his anchor when things began to get rocky, and he was the same to her. Behind her calm exterior she had her own demons she was still fighting, and Shirogane always did his best to help her fend them off. 

"That just means she'll be an energetic kid, Nothing we aren't use to." Shirogane chuckled, His artificial hand coming up now to settle beside his flesh one still laying against her belly. "If Lance wasn't practice enough for this then I have no idea what is." He mused lightly, which drew a little laugh from the woman's lips. 

God, He loved this. Having little moments like this; No battle plans, No constant fear of being attacked- Though, the topic of ever having to from Voltron again was often brought up, He and the other's had still decided to remain as paladins after all. Whenever, and if ever, the time came that they needed to defeat a new enemy then they would- The point is, He adored having settled down like this. An amazing woman by his side, Their little star on the way. He was so, so happy. Speaking of his newly found home-life though, "Allura, There's something that I wanted to show you." His voice was almost hesitant as he spoke up, Giving her belly one last little rub before getting to his feet. "And you can say no, It's just.." He trailed off a bit, Eyeing her clearly confusion expression a moment before simply reaching out to take her hand. "Here, Follow me." He finally instructed with a content smile. 

"Is everything.. Okay?" The princess asked him, concern laced in her tone as he reached out, Allowing him to help her to her feet as her free hand rested atop her belly. 

The man offered a reassuring smile, "Everything is perfect, Allura." And his tone of voice was sweet, Smooth, and it caused the woman's cheek to dust lightly with blush. She adored hearing him talk like that, To sound so calm and just. Happy. Shirogane wasn't the only one still utterly lovestruck.  
Eventually she had been led through the living room, His hold on her hand never loosening- In fact he had intertwined his artificial fingers with own flesh ones to ensure their hold didn't slip- And eventually he had led her to the baby's nursery, Something the man had been working hard on for two months now. The theme of it? Why, Space, Of course. What fit a soon to be little star better than that? The walls were a color labeled as 'Bubble blue' at the store, and he had hand painted various sized stars and planets in a soft pink color. Now, you may wonder what his inspiration for the color scheme came from, And the answer was right in front of him. In the room with him- Allura's eyes were always so beautiful; Like the gorgeous sapphire hues held little pink stars within them. 

For a moment he hadn't even realized he was staring, His smoky gray eyes just taking the time to admire Allura for the umph time since they had met that one fateful day. It was a soft, "Shiro?" That broke him from his admiring daze, Blinking a bit and flushing lightly in embarrassment. She merely smiled, "What did you want to show me?" She asked, Reminding him of the whole point in bringing her up there in the first place. Right.  
"Close your eyes.." Shirogane instructed softly as he let go of her hand, Taking a step towards the baby's little dresser. Without any complaints she had closed her eyes, Giving a soft giggle of anticipation as she waited for him to do whatever it was he needed to. The man gave a hopeful grin as he turned his back to her then, Kneeling down to open the bottom drawer of the dresser to pull out a folded up cotton belt with a small cloth bag charm attached to it. After taking in a calming breath, Slowly exhaling he got to his feet again and turned to her. "Okay.. Now open your eyes." He instructed next.  
When she opened her eyes again she didn't have an immediate reaction, In fact it took her a minute to even realize he was holding the belt in his hands. Blinking she asked, "What is that?" In which he gave a shift of his footing with a slight shrug. 

"I've told you about my culture, Explained some of the traditions the best I can.. But there's one more I wanted to tell you about." The man explained, taking a step forward to hold out the belt a bit to show her. "It's something called Obiiwai, It.. Basically where I'm from, Japan, It's a traditional little ritual to ensure a safe delivery for the baby.." He explained in a quiet tone, But gave an unsure expression before looking off to the side. "I just.. I kind of hoped you would be willing to let me--" He was cut off when one slim finger was pressed to his lips. Grey eyes looked back to find the other looking up at him with a happy little smile. 

"I'm absolutely flattered that you are sharing your culture with me, Shiro. If you want to do this then I am more than willing." Allura assure him happily, Her hand falling to rest against her belly before she herself leaning carefully against the other's chest. "Just tell me what I need to do."  
Perfect, she was just perfect. 

"Usually it's done at a shrine, But.. I'm not too worried about that, I just need to tie this around your stomach." Shiro began to explain, A new found excitement in his voice as he explained the little ritual. The man, Leaning down to press a brief but sweet kiss to the woman's lips beforehand, Took a step back to unfold the cotton belt. "Then I just have to pray for the safety of our baby's delivery." It was really that simple, And he was grateful she was so compliant. Sure, since he had left Japan to be a the garrison all those years go he hadn't really kept up with many of the traditions he was raised with, But things like this stuck with him- And she hadn't laughed, she hadn't given him an odd look, No. If you were to ask her how she felt though, She would give an answer of honored as well as fascinated by the ritual. Altean culture and certain earth cultures were certainly different, But she was more than willing to comply with her husband's. 

Shirogane reached around her from the front to tie the cotton belt, Smiling as he did so. "I would have gotten you a kimono to wear with it today, But finding well made and genuine ones anywhere but Japan is difficult.. And ordering one would have been too expensive." He confessed, His smile turning more apologetic than anything else. But the princess gave a small shake of her head before bringing a hand up to cup one of his cheeks, Thumb gently caressing it. He knew it was her own silent way of telling him it was okay, that he had no reason to apologize, And he found himself quickly settling away from any guilt. She was still happy with just this and that alone was enough to make him feel good. "There." He said, his voice barely above a whisper as his smoky gray eyes locked onto her own twinkling sapphire pair. 

There was a silence between them, But it was nothing along the lines of bad. This seemed to happen between them a lot; It was almost intimate in a way, To have his arms around her in a silent way to assure her he was there. No matter what, He was by her side, and she would lean into him in her own silent way to tell him the same. They were always an amazing team and that didn't change. Even now. But, one hand resting a top the one she was already holding against her belly, He reminded himself that they're team of two would be a team of three.  
With a smile he leaned in to rest his forehead against her own, Then Allura smiled. As if she already knew what he was thinking without having to speak aloud- She could read him like an open book. 

"I love you." She whispered in a soft, sweet tone. "And she's going to adore you." 

Shirogane gave a soft chuckle. "I love you two, too. My princess and little star." 

(The end!)


End file.
